Horcrux Hunt
by Pottermania Overloaded
Summary: Horcrux Hunt is a MMORPG created by Takumi Yagami. It is set in a virtual reality and wizards from all across the globe are anticipating its release but what happens when a major bug in the system prevents them from logging out. Heavily based on Sword Art Online. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. it belongs to JKR and WB. The idea of this fanfic is heavily inspired by Sword Art Online, which also I do not own.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"James, are you really going to spend the rest of the day on that video game?" I heard my mother say as we sat in the dining room, having breakfast. Dad had already left for work and Mum was about to in a few minutes. Lily was going over to a friend's place and Al and I both were going to be playing the game 'Horcrux Hunt'. We had been waiting for the game's release since it had been announced last year by the world's most famous magical-muggle collaborator Takumi Yagami. His bio on WikiNet said that his life was dedicated to taking gadgets from the muggle world and tinkering with them with magic so that it turned out a thousand times better. He had been the one to make it possible for us to access internet and this time he had taken the idea of video games and added a more magical twist to it. We would be hunting horcruxes in a virtual reality as the name suggests in a massive multiplayer online role paying game set in a medieval background with swords and maces and weapons of the sort but oddly no magic. According to the manual of the game we were supposed to collect all 100 horcruxes by defeating monsters at each level of the game while maintaining our health which would cause us to lose lives if it ever fell to zero. We could of course log out at any time but time would continue the same in the virtual world and so technically we had the chances of missing out on adventures. If it was up to me, I would go on playing for hours in the virtual world but then my mother would kill me in the real world so that would not be profitable in the least.

"Yes, of course I am," I replied as I shoved the pancakes into my mouth. "Do you know how many people will be playing the game today?"

"How many?" Lily asked from across the table.

"Twenty thousand gamers from all around the globe," Al spoke up. "I just hope the server doesn't crash."

"Not going to happen," I said. "Takumi Yagami can never develop something that couldn't handle so much traffic."

"Well I hope you guys win," Mum said. "I am heading out now. Ready to go, Lily?"

"I just need my bag," Lily said as she left the room and returned a minute later to follow Mum to the fireplace. "See ya later, Jamie. Bye, Al."

After we had finished up breakfast, Al and I busied ourselves in rigging up the game's set. Even if all we had to do was connect it to a wire and put on a headgear, we first had to create an avatar for ourselves. Among the group of people I knew, it was just Al's friend, Scorpius, my cousins, Hugo and Fred and a fellow student from Hogwarts, Clara Boot who would be playing the game.

As the clock struck twelve, we went to our rooms and put on the headgear. It was about two weeks later that I saw Al again.

When I logged into the system, after entering my username and password, I was transported into what looked like a market place. It was crowded with other players dressed in their gaming avatars; some had battle gear on while some were chatting merrily with each other, grouping up to form parties so that they could hunt the monsters together. At first I too had thought that it would be best to be a part of a guild but then last night I had decided to go solo. If I was in a party, then I would have to follow someone else's orders, and even if I were to be the leader of the guild, then also I would have to keep everyone's wishes in mind before giving out instructions. Also, after every hunt the item that we would have won, would have to be given to the person who had defeated the obstacle which I wouldn't have to worry about if I played solo. Besides, the others would just slow me down.

As I made my way, outside the safe zone of the town at level one, I went through my items list. There was a single sword in my store and my health was 100%. If the health per cent fell below 60, the health bar would go from green to yellow, slowing my movements as a result. Below 35 it was red and once it fell to 0, I would lose a life and I couldn't afford that. Staring at the list hovering in front of me, I touched my finger at the word sword and a two feet long sword appeared in my hand, sheathed in a scabbard. I fixed it at my back and continued walking casually away from the crowd, whistling nonchalantly.

Once outside the safe zone, I encountered my first monster. It was a hugely built mutant dog about 5 feet tall which resembled a German Sheppard. It was lurking behind the scraggly bushes around the thoroughfare and jumped out as it apprehended my approach. It ran towards me, baring pointy teeth and a gleam in its eyes.

I have to admit that the dog took me by surprise but I was quick to whip out my sword from its scabbard. Recalling all the moves that I had read about in the manual, I put them into practice as the dog lunged at me. After a few minutes of sparring, I decided to end it. I walked closer and raised the sword above my head, ready to attack. A strike on its head was all it took for the dog to lose all its HP. It dissolved into shards of what looked like broken glass but this scuffle had not left me unscathed. The dog had managed to rake its paws across my chest and the wound had lost me 10% of my HP although it hadn't hurt one bit. I wasn't worried anyway. I would gain back the lost HP in no time at all.

I was about to move forward that a saw the words _"Item Received"_ hovering at the point where the dog had fallen. I put my finger on the message and a new sentence popped up.

_Healing power increase by 5p_

I smiled triumphantly. Healing power was important. The more the healing power, the faster I would recover my HP. The smile was quick to fade from my face though.

I scanned my surroundings, remembering my mother's words from earlier.

_"I hope you win."_

It's a long way till the last level. I had tons of monsters to defeat just so that I could get to the _Horcrux room_, which had a new monster on every level. Defeating it would require a lot of skill and even I wasn't so stupid that I would go seeking it on the first day. I had to get my sword skill to 50p before I would enter the Room and even then I would require backup. But right now I should concentrate on improving my sword skill.

With these thoughts in mind, I forged ahead, and though I didn't really keep count, I think I battled at least 15 monsters that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Please review! Tell me what you think of the first chapter. Should I continue? And should I put this story under HP and SAO crossover? **  
><strong>P.S- This isn't going to be exactly like SAO and of course none of the characters from SAO are going to enter in this story. So yeah, REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
